


Knight and His Maiden

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fever, Requited Love, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Master Reader is wounded and the party is making the trek back to the summoning circle to take her back to Chaldea. I dunno. I just wanted to write some Saber Lancelot being soft to Female Reader that doesn't include him being a little bitch.





	Knight and His Maiden

"Our Master is going to need her bandages changed soon," said Merlin.  
  
He said that out loud, knowing one of the other Servants would have to volunteer to tend to you. He wasn't good at first aid, he said. He was the one holding you, however. The other three were covered in armour and not as soft. Merlin had no problem holding your limp weight in his arms as everyone trekked, single-file, the day and a half towards the summoning circle.  
  
Lancelot frowned to himself about Merlin's current uselessness. He couldn't get them faster to the summoning circle. He couldn't treat your wounds. He only helped out during battles, joining the best of them in smacking enemies with holy swords. It was backwards.  
  
At the front of the party, Gawain announced that now was a good time to stop for the day, as night would fall soon. Mash agreed with him, worried for you. Not being able to talk to you was making her anxious. They chose a small clearing under a rocky outcropping. The outcropping would provide shelter.  
  
There wasn't much to make camp with. Lancelot put his cloak down underneath you and Gawain put his on top, as a makeshift sleeping bag. Some awkward conversation and they both decided Gawain would take first watch while the other knight tended to you. Merlin was happy to be relieved of his duties of carrying you. He didn't do well without his freedom. He disappeared somewhere but as a Servant, he couldn't get far.  
  
Lancelot knelt down next to you, his tall stature dwarfing yours. He removed one of his gloves to begin brushing your hair back from your face. It was in sweaty clumps.  
  
He quickly switched his gaze to Mash. "She has a fever."  
  
"Chaldea's medical team can take care of that, as long as the infection isn't too bad," she replied, although her subdued tone betrayed her worry.  
  
"I see. Good." He went back to petting your hair.  
  
"No! Hot," you whined, pawing in the direction of his other hand. You got your hands on the gauntlet and planted it on your face to help cool you off.  
  
Laughter bubbled up in his chest, shaking it.  
  
"Dad!" Mash barked. "Don't fall for our Master!"  
  
He sighed, his already furrowed brow wrinkling further and refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"Don't be so serious," said Merlin, apparently back in camp without anyone noticing he arrived. "He'll be more motivated to keep her safe."  
  
Merlin's smile softened Mash a bit.  
  
"Fine! But you're sleeping on opposite sides of the camp," she told Lancelot.  
  
He sighed again. What if you didn't let go of his hand by then? He wouldn't mind that. He did have to gently pull it from your grasp later when it was his turn to stand watch. Gawain kept you company, to his fellow knight's jealousy. Night fell soon after and Merlin stuck his staff in the middle of the camp to keep it lit. It was agreed that the heat from a fire wouldn't help your fever.  
  
Lancelot returned to find the other two glaring at Merlin for some reason. It wasn't important. He saw you were sweating more than when he left and hurried over to sit next to you. It was Mash's turn next, so she grabbed her shield and walked in a chosen direction.  
  
As soon as she did that, you started mumbling about being hot again. You threw off the top cloak and dragged yourself into Lancelot's lap. He watched you with a small, sweet smile. Since Mash wasn't here, he didn't stop you. You curled up and closed your eyes. He happily went back to combing his fingers through your hair while the other arm came around your protectively.  
  
"Isn't that uncomfortable, Master?" Gawain asked.  
  
In your delirium, you reached up and smacked Lancelot's chest plate for being questioned. Merlin chuckled.  
  
"I'm not sure our Master's health is someone to laugh over," said Gawain.  
  
"You are being too serious," said Lancelot. "Laughing won't change our situation."  
  
"You're just happy you found another woman to woo," Gawain spat.  
  
Merlin found this very amusing, but arguing while you were sick wasn't a good idea. Thankfully, Mash came striding back into camp that moment. The two knights went quiet but kept glaring at each other.  
  
"Merlin, it's your turn."  
  
"I have to?"  
  
She lifted her shield in a threatening manner.  
  
"Alright!" he said. "Off I go!"  
  
Mash hadn't noticed you sitting in Lancelot's lap so Gawain subtly pointed. Lancelot's faced darkened at the minor betrayal.  
  
"Dad!" Mash exclaimed. "You're seducing Senpai while she's sick?!"  
  
"No," he protested, eyebrows practically touching. "Is that why you ended your watch early? To check if I was taking advantage?"  
  
She pursed her lips. "...yes."  
  
"Our Master is safe with me," he said, pointing at the ground decisively.  
  
She glared at his attempt to be firm. After a minute of watching the horrifying scene of you nestled in Lancelot's lap, she came to sit next to him. Batting his hands away, she peered down at you.  
  
"Master, how are you feeling?" she asked, forcing herself to smile.  
  
You barely opened your eyes to look at her. "I'm fine," you stated wearily.  
  
"You're not fine!"  
  
"Daddy has me. I'm fine," you said, closing your eyes again.  
  
Mash's eyes bugged out of her skull. Lancelot watched her with concern, sensing she was about to smack him with her shield. Inside, his heart was doing flips and the idea of running away with you crossed his mind.  
  
You hadn't caught any of the intense looks passing between Mash and Lancelot. You were too busy enjoying being in his lap. When before you would have maintained a professional distance, the fever erased your inhibitions. If you had the strength, you would have pursued this like any reckless teenager.  
  
Lancelot cupped his palm to the top of your head while he murmured in argument with Mash. You put a hand to his stomach. More contact. _More_. Being with Lancelot meant you were _safe_.  
  
The two suddenly stopped arguing. Others were talking, planning. Then you were moving. Being handled gently until the cloaks were wrapped around you again. It was too hot again.  
  
"Stay here," he told you, pulling the top cloak over your head to hide you.  
  
"That won't work but I suppose it's the best we can do right this moment," said Merlin.  
  
He had his sword drawn and he rushed off somewhere out of earshot. Considering the silence, the others must have gone, too. You heard yelling and the clashing of metal against metal. You thought you should be concerned but you didn't have the energy.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the familiar voices of your Servants returned. They crowded around you. Mash was the one who lifted the cloak to look at you. You, with sweat-soaked clothing, matted hair, and unfocused eyes. The fever was worse, causing your vision to spin. What was Lancelot's face entering your view was a swirl of purple and blood red.  
  
Lancelot agreed with Mash this time that he shouldn't be holding you. The blood splattered along his body was getting smeared on your clothes and skin. But he couldn't let you go.


End file.
